1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparel, specifically to a hat with structure to enhance ventilation of a wearer's head.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various attempts have been made in the prior art to make hats more comfortable through permitting ventilation of the wearer's head. Usually, these attempts have involved constructing the hat out of light material or manufacturing at least part of the hat out of open mesh. No serious attempt has been made to construct a hat which uses natural convection and natural air velocity to ventilate a significant area of a person's head in a truly effective way.